Various types of moveable beds are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,760 discloses a number of mechanisms for moving a bed from one position to another. Such beds are sometimes used in recreational vehicles. In this manner, the bed can be moved from a lowered or sleeping position to a raised or stored position, thereby occupying less of the recreational vehicle space typically used while the occupants are awake.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a bed system includes a support structure having a frame. Four frame members extend beyond the perimeter of the frame. A support surface is connected to the frame. The system further includes first and second vertically oriented guides located opposite each other in a first direction. Third and fourth guides are also located opposite each other in the first direction. Each of the guides has a first end and a second end. The first and third guides are located opposite each other in a second direction such that the distance between the first end of the first guide and the first end of the third guide is greater than the distance between the second end of the first guide and the second end of the third guide. The second and third guides are located opposite each other in the second direction such that the distance between the first end of the second guide and the first end of the fourth guide is greater than the distance between the second end of the second guide and the second end of the fourth guide. A first cross member has a first end connected to the second end of the first guide and a second end connected to the second end of the third guide. A second cross member has a first end connected to the second end of the second guide and a second end connected to the second end of the fourth guide. Chains are located in each of the guides and cross members. A lift assembly is located in each of the guides and coupled to the chain located in the guide. The system further includes a drive system including a motor and a transmission for imparting motion to the chains so as to move the lift assemblies upward, resulting in movement of the support structure from a first, substantially horizontal orientation to a second non-horizontal orientation. In one embodiment, the lift assemblies include at least one projecting finger that engages an opening in one of the chains. In another embodiment, the drive system further includes a drive member extending between the third and fourth guides.
In another embodiment of the invention, the system further includes first and second links. The first link has a first end pivotally coupled to the one lift assemblies and a second end pivotally coupled to the one of the frame members. The second link has a first end pivotally coupled to another one of the lift assemblies and a second end pivotally coupled to another one of the frame members. The system can further include a stop member that is engaged by one of the links when the support is in the substantially horizontal orientation.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bed system includes a support, first, second, third and fourth guides, a lift assembly located in each of the guides and a drive system coupled to the lift assemblies for moving them in at least two directions. Each of the lift assemblies is coupled to the support. Each of the guides has a first end and a second end. The first end of the third guide is located a first distance from the first end of the first guide and the second end of the third guide is located a second distance from the second end of the first guide, the second distance being shorter than the first distance. The first end of the fourth guide is located a first distance from the first end of the second guide and the second end of the fourth guide is located a second distance from the second end of the second guide, the second distance being shorter than the first distance. The system may also include a link pivotally coupled to the support and one of the lift assemblies. The support can move from a lowered position to a raised position and the system can further include a stop member that the link engages when the support is in the lowered position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bed system includes a support moveable from a lower substantially horizontal orientation to a raised non-horizontal orientation, a plurality of guides, a lift assembly located in each of the guides and moveable with respect to the guide and a drive system including a motor for moving the lift assemblies from a lowered position to a raised position. Each of the lift assemblies is coupled to the support. The system can include at least one link pivotally coupled to the support and pivotally coupled to one of the lift assemblies. The system can further include a stop member and the link can engage the stop member when the support is in the lower substantially horizontal orientation. In another embodiment, at least one of the lift assemblies includes a projection that engages a portion of the drive system. In another embodiment one of the guides is vertically oriented and a second guide is oriented at an angle to the first guide.
In another embodiment of the invention, a recreational vehicle includes one or more of the bed systems according to one or more embodiments of the present invention.